Queen Chrysalis Confrontation/Meeting Skylynx and Darksteel/Optimus, Twilight, Starlight, and Discord retrieve the AllSpark
Here's how 'Queen Chrysalis Confrontation, Meeting Skylynx and Darksteel, and Optimus, Twilight, Starlight, and Discord retrieve the AllSpark '''goes in Transformers Prime: Corpse Bride: Friendship is Magic: Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising. Decepticon guards attempting to attach the landing field for returning refugees Bulkhead: Whoa, whoa, whoa! How are you gonna attach the cladding when the framing structure's incomplete, huh? soldiers falling trying to complete the framing structure Arcee: Labor issues? Trixie: Arcee, we have everything under control. Breakdown: Yep. We've totally got this. Ember: Any news about our fugitives? Arcee: Just signs of former villain installations. Dreadwing: The ''Nemesis cannot detect their life signals? Arcee: King Sombra must've found a way to shield or disable them. Skyquake: I'll feel better when those gruesome twosome are locked up with the others. Knock Out, and Decepticon soldiers getting Shining Armor, Rarity, and Bumblebee's attention Bumblebee: Okay, you got our attention. What do you want? Knock Out: We are prisoners of war. We have rights! When are we gonna get access to an oil bath? Shining Armor: When are you gonna tell us where we can find your pals? Starscream: Oh, we've told you before, King Sombra had dozens of secret labs hidden across Cybertron. Top-secret. Rarity: A shame. Hey, Knock Out, your finish is looking pretty drab. Knock Out: We don't know where they are, I swear! Starscream: But we have an idea where you might try looking. Pinkie Pie: You know, some might about think renaming the Sea of Rust. Just saying. Smokescreen: Yeah. You know, now that it's all bright and shiny. Ultra Magnus: Cybertron will populate in time, guys. Rainbow Dash: And I know it's gonna be so awesome! Shockwave: Remember, refugees could be returning from lightyears away. Applejack: Movement. Contact at .84. Shockwave: Approach with caution. Ultra Magnus: My name is Ultra Magnus. Queen Chrysalis: I already know you. Ultra Magnus: Chrysalis! and Darksteel stopped Queen Chrysalis from inflicting harm on Ultra Magnus Darksteel: Are you okay? Shockwave: An impressive display for my creation. the Nemesis, the Decepticon warship Arcee: Care to explain why two Predacons are doing on Cybertron? Skylynx: I am Skylynx, and this is Darksteel. Bulkhead: I thought Optimus said new life wasn't possible without the AllSpark. Darksteel: We've been against Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra ever since the war for Cybertron. Princess Cadance: Do you think we should call Optimus? Rainbow Dash: Yeah. We should. Arcee: Really, guys? And interrupt his quest to save the future of our race on Cybertron? in space Thorax: Why send the Allspark to Equestrian Space? Optimus Prime: Precisely to deter Chrysalis and Sombra from searching this region for it. Starlight Glimmer: With all the rainbow bursts and collisions, how can you be sure it survived? Optimus Prime: The Allspark itself is comprised of pure energy. In order to contain and launch it off-world, Alpha Trion forged a vessel capable of extracting it from the either. It is this indestructible reliquary we seek. Wheeljack: I'll try not to scratch the paint on this tub, but no promises. Discord: We can't risk being stranded if our ship's damaged. Optimus Prime: It is best that you and Thorax remain here, Wheeljack. Wheeljack: You're the boss. Thorax: It's fine. Optimus Prime: Starlight, Discord, we'll need you to come with me and Twilight. Starlight Glimmer: Okay. Discord: How are the four of us supposed to get to that Allspark container? Twilight Sparkle: We fly, of course. Ultra Magnus' ship Thorax and Wheeljack: together Not good. Optimus, Twilight, Starlight, Discord, plasma storm incoming! Get out of there! That Allspark container maybe indestructible, but you aren't! Optimus Prime: Twilight, Starlight, Discord and I are too close to turn back! Starlight, Discord, try and find the Allspark container. Discord: But what about you, Optimus? Optimus Prime: I'll do my best to destroy asteroids coming for you, Twilight and Starlight. Starlight Glimmer: Okay. herself You got this, Starlight. blasts it Starlight Glimmer off I'm so glad Starscream isn't here to see this. the Nemesis Starscream: I wish that Starlight was here to see the good in us, Knock Out. An inglorious fate that she, Twilight, Optimus and Discord went with Wheeljack and Thorax. Knock Out: On the contrary, Starlight may no longer control ponies against their will, but there's still time to prove that we're still on the winning team. Starscream: Keep that to yourself. That blasted Pharynx sees and hears everything. Knock Out: The eyes and ears of the Equines. Starscream: Well, as long as Nightmare Moon remains deceased, so does Hardshell. Princess Cadance deserves a strong, alert companion. Knock Out And requires a loyal captain. Starscream: A reformed antagonist would need to earn that occupation by making a strong case to said eyes and ears. Knock Out: A case of showing mercy to our enemies, Captain Starscream? Starscream: You scratch my back, I scratch yours. Meanwhile Bumblebee: Watch your step. Rarity: It's like Bumblebee wanting to shine all over Equestria. Smokescreen: Who made him leader? Pinkie Pie: Don't ask me. Bulkhead: 'Bee did snuff Megatron. Applejack: Good point, Bulk. Bumblebee: I'm not leading. I'm scouting. Rarity: Fair enough, but you do realize that those Predacons are closer to me. Bumblebee: Don't worry about Skylynx and Darksteel. I found this Energon trail, which means he was wounded. Rainbow Dash: We aren't the ones who wounded him. Bumblebee: I know, Rainbow Dash. Bulkhead: Whoa, you mean we've been tracking...Predaking? Arcee: Hold fire! Applejack: Recognize this, Predaking? You served aboard Megatron's warship, surely you're familiar with this little treasure from his vault, the Immobilizer. It causes instant stasis-lock, though the victim remains fully conscious. A living death. Maud Pie: But we didn't come here to fight, Your Highness. Predaking: Then why have you and your friends violated my refuge, Equine? Trixie: We need answers. Do know about any Predacons currently on Cybertron? Predaking: Indeed. Legions of them. Behold, my subjects, a countless multitude, rendered extinct ages ago by the Great Cataclysm, unearthed by the shifting of plates during our planet's restoration. Sunburst: And Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Shockwave, Smokescreen, and Ultra Magnus just found allied with two living Predacons, Your Highness. Know anything about them? Darksteel: Skylynx, look. One of us? Skylynx: Indeed, Darksteel. Most likely our predecessor. Predaking: At last. Other Predacons do exist. Skylynx: All hail Predaking. Predaking: Perhaps I should forgive the Autobots, undead, Equines, and their allies for their role in the destruction of my brethren on Equestria. And I will join you. Shockwave's old cloning lab King Sombra: I see you have returned, partner. I knew I was tinkering in Shockwave's former lab while you were searching like a common drone. I mean, you seek old bones rather than I grow new clones. Queen Chrysalis: Sombra, is it really logical to avoid detection? King Sombra: That blasted Starlight Glimmer was able to fell the mighty Nightmare Moon, rest her heart. Skywarp: As such, it is paramount that we use the CNA necessary to clone many more evil Predacons over those traitors. King Sombra: Together, my friends, we will build an army of beasts, great enough to eradicate the Autobots, Equines and undead and conquer Cybertron in Nightmare Moon's memory and name. Meanwhile Predaking: Are you certain we will find Shockwave's former cloning lab here, Mrs. Berrytwist, to capture Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra and Skywarp? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: If Starscream and Knock Out are telling the truth, then yes. Thundercracker: Well, that's reassuring. Shockwave: If memory serves, Darkmount was formerly Megatron's military HQ. Pharynx: Well, that's just reassuring. Trixie: What if the information from Starscream and Knock Out is accurate? Skyquake: I bet we'll have more access in the Citadel's database. Trixie: That's reassuring. Category:Corpsebridefan Category:Scenes Category:Mac Prime Category:Crossovers Category:TFP/MLP Crossovers Category:TransformersPrimfan Category:Transcripts